


gather the pieces (of my heart baby)

by hoppnhorn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Edgeplay, Harringrove Week of Love v2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn
Summary: Steve knows Billy needscontrolsometimes. So he gives it to him.And maybe he gets something out of the equation too. Maybe he thrives under the ease of simply waiting, being told he’sgood. Maybe there’s something to the simplicity of having nothing to give and everything to receive. It’s a test of blind faith, Billy supposes. The faith that Billy won’t leave him wanting. Won’t betray his trust.They both know they don’t need to test that bond. It’s been tied tight. Bound in blood and tears and time.But sometimes it’s fun to revel in it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	gather the pieces (of my heart baby)

**Author's Note:**

> 2/10/2020 - Edging  
> Short but...sweet? Hope you enjoy! Happy Harringrove Week of Love (v2)!

Billy likes it when Steve  _ leaks _ . 

It’s rare, in Billy’s experience at least. Rarer yet, how  _ much _ . Steve gets  _ filthy _ when they’re making out, rubbing through their clothes and rolling around like horny teenagers. He gets soaked, to the point where his cock leaves a mark through his underwear to form damp spots in denim. It’s  _ filthy _ , and eager, and  _ oh so _ hot when Billy finally gets him bare. 

Steve is so  _ willing _ . 

He lets Billy ride him and keep him just at the cusp of orgasm until he can’t breathe. Lets Billy ride until he can’t fucking  _ hold on _ , his body oversensitive but still hard and Billy  _ lives _ for it. Those moments that Steve can’t even form  _ words _ . Just sounds and little motions of desperation for relief that he can’t quite understand but  _ needs _ . 

It’s fun to edge someone like Steve. It’s fun to watch him writhe in delirium and whimper with a combination of pleasure and pain. It’s fun to make his cock shine with too much lube and hear the squelch of his fist over soft skin as he slides  _ slowly _ over Steve’s length. It’s fun to feel Steve tremble. 

He’s a good boy, Steve. He doesn’t thrust up into Billy’s fist with greed, chasing the thing his body is quivering to achieve. He doesn’t beg for mercy, or use his words to win sympathy. He  _ knows _ Billy likes this. He knows that Billy will reward him, eventually. He knows that Billy is mapping every inch of him with his eyes, remembering the landscape of Steve’s flushed skin and exquisite expressions. 

Steve knows Billy needs  _ control _ sometimes. So he gives it to him. 

And maybe he gets something out of the equation too. Maybe he thrives under the ease of simply waiting, being told he’s  _ good _ . Maybe there’s something to the simplicity of having nothing to give and everything to receive. It’s a test of blind faith, Billy supposes. The faith that Billy won’t leave him wanting. Won’t betray his trust. 

They both know they don’t need to test that bond. It’s been tied tight. Bound in blood and tears and time. 

But sometimes it’s fun to revel in it. 

Sometimes it’s fun to make Steve  _ leak _ . 

So slick, so  _ shiny _ , cock straining for attention when Billy pulls his hand away. 

“You’re so hot.” He praises, kissing Steve’s mouth, swallowing down desperate breaths. It’s a lot like running, Steve told him. His heart beats fast and his breath rises to follow. And Billy licks away the sweat at his throat. Sucks a mark into his pulse. 

Slipping his fist over the head of Steve’s cock, just the head, he rubs gently. Almost massaging instead of stroking. And Steve shivers against him, his moan laced in agony. 

“So pretty.” Billy adds. He opens his palm to look at the glistening head leaping in his hand. Wet with desire, so fucking  _ eager _ . When he closes his hand and gives Steve a hard, firm stroke, his lover jolts in the chair. 

Steve never  _ begs _ , but he goes cry. He yells and whines and cries out with abandon. Drunk on arousal, he murmurs nonsense and shouts when Billy gets him too close.

“Close!” He wheezes. Billy releases him, kisses his cheek in reward. “Holy shit.” Steve gulps down air like he’s underwater. 

_ Drowning _ . 

There’s precome on the floor, between his feet, and Billy watches as more slips off the chair. Overflowing. 

He strokes one finger under the cusp of Steve’s cock, gently touching, and more gathers on it. It’s not fair of him, he knows, but he can’t  _ help himself _ . 

He likes the way Steve’s tastes too. 

Popping his finger into his mouth he sucks the bitterness down. Groans when his dick twitches with interest. Hard against his thigh, for a while now. 

“Taste like your close.” He teases, his hand closing on the head of Steve’s cock to stroke softly. Focused, little rubs, and Steve’s thighs strain with desire, muscles lifted. “You close to coming, baby?” 

“Close.” Steve pants. “Billy, close  _ close _ !” 

But Billy doesn’t let up, he lengthens his stroke, pulls on Steve’s cock in earnest, and Steve drops his head back with a shout. 

A shout that sounds like  _ delight _ . 

He comes in long ropes, his body pumping and reaching as his load drops heavy on the floor. Billy groans with him, milking the pleasure from his lover until a sluggish stream remains over the back of his fist.

He licks it clean as Steve shudders. 

“Delicious.” He offers, and Steve laughs. Breathy, exhausted. 

“Thanks.” Their fingers weave together. Palms pressed tight. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://hoppnhorn.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoppnhorn)


End file.
